Kerfuffle
by Sabastu
Summary: Un día pasaría, lo sabía, y tal vez por eso ahora que había pasado podía tomarse las cosas con calma. No tenía nada más que lo puesto, pero estaba motivado. Conseguir cosas y metas era fácil, especialmente si todavía se tenían personas y seres peludos y cariñosos de su lado. [ Stingue ] [Cancelado] ¡Por un mundo con más Stingue! ¿Me apoyan? *w*)/


**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! Hoy en clase tuve como una hora libre y me puse a escribir esto. **xD** Ni idea por qué, solo tenía ganas y cuando se tienen ganas es mejor usarlas. **7v7)r** Por lo que escribí en el escueto esquema será un short fic Stingue en el que Minerva aparecerá junto a más pjs de Sabertooth y algunos pocos de FT y CS. Y… obviamente, tendrá un muy leve Jerza porque soy Sabastu y YOLO.

Espero lo disfruten. **7x7)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** El Stingue no me pertenece. Pertenece a la Diosa Nym pero uso el pairing para rendirle un humilde tributo ―aunque me odie― QwQ.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01**

 **Larceny**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Estiró su cuerpo al sentir el sol en su cara y casi se cae de la banca.

 _Ah, lo había olvidado._

Se había dormido en la banca de un parque.

Recordando ahora sí el lugar en donde estaba, el joven de cabello negro se movió con cuidado solo para llevarse otra sorpresa al intentar levantarse, esta vez en forma de un montoncillo de pelusa gris verdosa acurrada a su lado.

― **¿Un gato?** ―el joven parpadeó varias veces y sujetándose las costillas que aún le dolían por la noche anterior y que tampoco recordaba hasta que intentó sentarse mejor **―. Espero que no estén rotas…** ―murmuró para sí y respiró hondo para ahogar la queja cuando por fin pudo sentarse correctamente.

Eso le recordó más cosas:

Los golpes habían sido reales.

Lo que hacía la pelea real.

Le dolía el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Su estómago gruñía.

 _No había comido más que dos trozos de pizza y una gaseosa desde el día anterior en la tarde._

― **Auch…** ―se quejó audible al pasarse las manos por la cara y rozar su labio inferior notando su estado hinchado al mismo tiempo que el bultito ahora a su espalda se movía―. **Lo siento** ―se disculpó volteándose con cuidado hacia el gatito―. **Es muy temprano para despertarse ¿No?** ―sonrió al ver que el gato se acurrucó en el calor de su espalda y con lentitud lo tomó para ponerlo en su regazo, fue ahí cuando notó el temblor del animal y la delgadez de su cuerpecillo golpeado y con falta de pelambre en varias partes.

Frunció el ceño.

No era raro encontrarse gatos callejeros en las calles de Oak, era normal también que presentasen rasguños o mordidas debido a las riñas entre ellos, pero ese pequeño en su regazo había sido lastimado a propósito por personas, las quemaduras y cicatrices evidentes ―nuevas y viejas― por la falta de pelambre lo dejaban muy claro.

― **Parece que ambos tuvimos una noche difícil…** ―con suma precaución peinó el escaso pelaje del minino buscando alguna herida grave que requiriese atención urgente, sintió algo de alivio al no ver ninguna de ese tipo, de todas maneras no tendría ni cómo ni con qué atenderla―. **Supongo que tienes hambre...** ―Rogue bostezó y miró hacia el cielo, no parecían ser más de las siete de la mañana y esa zona del parque ya empezaba a presentar el movimiento propio de un día entre semana, le encantaría comprobarlo con su móvil pero se le había caído de las manos cuando recibió el primer golpe la noche anterior, justo el que le partió el labio inferior mientras sus oídos se llenaban de gritos.

Volvió a bostezar.

No sabía si se estaba tomando todo con mucha madurez o simplemente lo estaba compactando para no lidiar con algo que lo haría romperse o deprimirse, pero la verdad era que no se estaba sintiendo tan mal emocionalmente como creía que debería sentirse, de hecho, si no fuese por los dolores en varias zonas de su cuerpo estaba seguro que no sentiría absolutamente nada diferente en él o con su situación de vida.

Él siempre había tenido un plan para su futuro y lo ocurrido no lo iba a cambiar.

 _Aunque de fijo lo atrasaría._

― **Mejor dejo de pensar en eso…** ―decidió luego de que algo en sus recuerdos le hizo tragar con dificultad, por el momento, compactarlo ―almacenarlo, ignorarlo o negarlo― era la mejor opción, después de todo en ese momento solo tenía la ropa puesta, unos cuantos jewels en la billetera y un gato maltratado que temblaba en su regazo.

No era mucho, pero era más que nada.

… _Al menos no estaba del todo solo…_

 **.**

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

Pensó que sería suficiente para ambos pero se equivocó.

El joven miró la cajita vacía de nuggets y soltó un suspiró.

No solo había tenido que esperar un par de horas a que el McSaber cambiara su menú de desayuno al de almuerzo para conseguir algo barato para él y el minino, sino que además se había dado cuenta que tenía menos dinero del pensado y apenas había podido comprar una decena de nuggets que el gato se había devorado en tiempo record mientras el disfrutaba del único que pudo tomar de la caja.

Moría de hambre.

― **Es el día uno y ya estoy pensando en buscar en el basurero** ―le comentó al gato quien maulló y luego cojeando se acercó a su pierna para acariciarla, el chico sonrió y le rascó detrás de la oreja, el gato aún seguía temblando debido al frío de la mañana y el probable trauma por el maltrato, pero en ningún momento había sido agresivo con él; al contrario, era inusualmente cariñoso y tranquilo para ser un gato―. **Vamos, tal vez aún pueda evitar la comida de la basura si logro sacar algunas monedas en la fuente del parque** ―el gato lo miró con ojos grandes y vidriosos, algo que le preocupaba al chico porque podría significar algún daño interno―. **Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a Magnolia te llevaré al veterinario, por el momento no puedo hacerlo** ―por un momento le pareció ver un brillo en la mirada del gato pero este desapareció cuando maulló de nuevo y le acarició la pierna antes de que el joven lo tomase en brazos y lo metiese dentro de su chaqueta.

En la noche conseguiría el dinero, subiría al tren y cumpliría su promesa.

Por el momento podían engañar al estómago con el agua de los bebederos del parque.

… _Era gratis y potable, y eso era todo un lujo en esos momentos…_

 **.**

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

Fue a las cinco de la tarde en que el chico vio su oportunidad.

 _Era hora de dar el primer golpe._

La niña que jugaba en la caja de arena cerca del tobogán se había levantado a enseñarle a su madre su nuevo pastel de tierra, él había estado vigilándola desde hacía dos horas y, para obtener lo que tanto necesitaba actuó con rapidez, se levantó de la banca en que fingía esperar a alguien, se paseó sigilosamente detrás del tobogán y cuando la madre de la niña se distrajo para alabar la pastelería de tierra él aprovechó para estirar su mano y atrapar a su objetivo.

― **Miau~** ―el gato en su chaqueta maulló tan fuerte que la señora en la banca volteó a ver al arenero solo para observar como un hombre salía corriendo a toda velocidad, la señora frunció el ceño y un escalofrío recorrió su brazo al ver a la muñeca de su hija desnuda y tirada fuera del arenero, llena de pensamientos macabros sobre el extraño hombre que acababa de huir despavorido la señora tomó a su hija con fuerza de la mano y decidió irse del parque antes de que el sol terminase de ocultarse, por supuesto, se aseguraría de avisar a la policía del posible sátiro-depredador-pervertido que intentó robarse la muñeca de su hija.

― **Mamá…** ―la niña le miró con lágrimas en los ojos―, **mi muñeca…** ―sollozó pero la mujer no desaceleró el paso.

― **Esa ya la tocó el diablo, te compraré una nueva en el supermercado cuando papá vuelva en la noche** ―le dijo conciliadora y la niña, aunque continuó llorando, siguió el rápido paso de su madre.

Extrañaría su muñeca y la ropita que le hizo su abuelita.

 _La misma ropita que vio en un gato cuando fue con sus padres al supermercado._

Sonrió.

… _El gatito parecía muy feliz con el pijama de sapo rosa…_

 **.**

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

Suspiró de alivio cuando comprobó que la ventana estaba abierta.

 _Estaba a quince metros de altura y no quería pensar en que escaló por nada._

El dedo pulgar de su pie derecho se aferró a la ranura entre los ladrillos viejos de la pared de la casa solitaria mientras su mano se aferraba a la tubería junto a la ventana y su otra pierna se equilibraba en una de las ramas del viejo árbol del roble que llevaba más de cincuenta años allí.

 _O tal vez más._

El azabache se impulsó con su pierna derecha para poder elevarse hacia la ventana abierta, sus costillas protestaron pero se tragó el dolor, además no dolían tanto como cuando respiraba agitado luego de robar el pijama de una muñeca para abrigar al gato que había comenzado a temblar con más fuerza al llegar las frías horas de la tarde otoñal.

 _Nunca pensó que alguna vez le robaría a una niña._

Y se había asegurado de dejar el parque al ser visto por la madre, lo último que quería era ser arrestado por algún malentendido, aunque se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a la niña cuando fue a comprar una lata de atún con las monedas que había sacado de la fuente.

― **Listo…** ―su cuerpo cayó con suavidad en la alfombra gastada y de inmediato sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación de la casa por el momento vacía.

 _Era hora de llevar su plan a cabo._

Como una sombra, el joven se movió por la casa, abrió un bolso de acampar que encontró en la parte baja del ropero y echó ropa y varias cosas que le harían falta en su viaje, tomó dinero de un libro falso, de debajo del colchón, de una gaveta chueca al lado de la cama y de una caja de zapatos vieja en la parte alta de un ropero que ahora había quedado casi vacío, además tomó una carpeta oculta en el escritorio junto a la ventana por la que irrumpió antes de bajar a la cocina, allí llenó otro bolso con bolsas de frituras, atún, azúcar, algunas frutas y un percolador portátil, no tendría agua caliente en el viaje pero era caro y de ser necesario lo podía vender.

Después de todo tenía un veterinario que pagar.

Cuando llegó a la sala de la casa oscura, sus manos tomaron un par de cosas más, un par de libros viejos escritos en alemán, un marco de plata con una fotografía familiar que también podría vender de ser necesario, un abrigo que estaba tirado en el sofá, una cobija pequeña, un teléfono celular que decidió apagar y no usar hasta cambiarle la tarjeta SIM al llegar a Magnolia, y un lapicero con el que escribiría una nota antes de salir por la puerta principal gracias a la llave que encontró en la mesita frente al tele y que luego deslizó bajo la puerta.

 _Estaba hecho._

― **Hora de irnos…** ―le dijo al gato que estaba acurrucado junto al zapato que se había quitado para poder utilizar las ranuras del muro como apoyo―. **Ya tengo todo lo que ocupaba…** ―se puso el zapato y con cuidado colocó al gato en su brazo izquierdo, el único libre de bolsas después de vaciar la casa de la que ahora se alejaba, era mejor estar lejos antes de que el dueño, de edad media y profesor de literatura en su antiguo colegio, volviese de la reunión de personal que hacían siempre a fin de mes―. **Ya lo pensé bien…** ―le dijo al gato luego de cruzar la calle que en unos metros desembocaría en la estación de trenes de la ciudad― **Pareces una rana, deberías llamarte… ¿Frosch?** ―el gato maulló con lo que al joven le pareció alegría y él sonrió― **Entonces Frosch será, Fro para los amigos…** ―Fro restregó su rostro en su brazo―. **Bien Fro, un gusto el conocerte, puedes llamarme Rogue… a partir de ahora tendremos que ver como no morirnos.**

 _¿En serio o en broma?_

No sabía el significado de sus palabras.

… _Lo que sí sabía es que el tren salía en diez minutos y que no volvería a esa ciudad…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y tomarse un momento para comentar.**

 **Significa mucho para continuar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Kerfuffle:** ( _Inglés_ ) Una conmoción o pelea, especialmente una causada por puntos de vista diferente o creencias adversas.

 **Larceny** : ( _Inglés_ ) Robo. Es la acción de tomar una posesión ajena con el intento de deprivar a la otra persona de tal posesión.

 **Frosch** : ( _Alemán_ ) Significa rana.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Ya sé, ya sé… Misterios… ¿Ke paza aki? ¿Xk Rogue roba casas con costillas adoloridas? ¿Kien dañó a la cosita hermosa de Frosch? Io no zé… 7x7)r (escribí mal a propósito xD) Mejor díganme sus teorías. xD

Espero actualizar pronto y no complicarme con muchos capítulos. xDD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **Y más por comentar**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
